


Saying Goodbye

by bubbleball1



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleball1/pseuds/bubbleball1
Summary: An alternative reaction to Blair's miscarriage after the car accident.





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished binge watching Gossip Girl and the reaction to Chuck and Blair's car accident was lacking for me. I couldn't find many fics that deal with it so I decided to write one. If you find any then drop me a rec in the comments. XOXO

The moment the car door slammed into the barrier kept replying in her mind like a CD stuck on repeat. The look on Chuck’s face as he realised the car was out of control, the second he realise he had twisted his body around hers to try to shield her from the impact.

She woke in the ambulance. She couldn’t speak or move, only listen to the people around her throwing around medical terms she could barely understand the name of let alone know what they meant. She drifted in and out of consciousness praying for it to be okay. It hadn’t even occurred to her that it wasn’t just herself and chuck she should be worried about.

They didn’t mention Chuck. They were too busy trying to save her life. She glimpsed him in the hospital corridor as they were admitted and gazed at them trying to save him in the emergency department. As soon as they started his heart they wheeled them both away to private rooms. She didn’t even know if they were on the same ward.

When the nurse broke the news of the loss of her child it was like someone had punched her in the gut. It couldn’t be right. She was okay so her child had to be okay. As Serena held her hand a lump came to her throat. She couldn’t swallow past it as tears streamed down her face. She didn’t want Serena there, she wanted Chuck.

When Serena told her that it didn’t look good for Chuck either she wanted to scream. He was her constant, the one who was always there for her, the one who would never leave her. He couldn’t leave her now. He had been willing to accept her baby and all. It didn’t matter to him that it wasn’t his child. He couldn’t die too.

When she visited him it was worse than she imagined. She had hoped that they were all wrong and that he was fine but that wasn’t the case. Praying had been cathartic. Dan had found her in the hospital chapel and prayed with her. Neither of them were religious but it made her feel like she was doing something. There had been studies about prayer having healing properties and she’d try anything at this point.

Being released from the hospital was both a blessing and a curse. She couldn’t face Chuck, or Louis for that matter and everyone just seemed to expect her to be over it already. Everyone except Dan. His losing Milo despite him not really being his child gave him an insight that none of her friends had. He understood that she couldn’t just get over it. She may not have wanted it at first but she still loved her unborn daughter. Even Louis blamed her for getting in the car that night. He felt that if she had never been with Chuck that their daughter would not have died and she couldn’t blame him. He was right.

Serena’s misguided attempts at consoling her were nauseating. She knew she could have another child when she was ready but that was the last thing she wanted to hear. It made it sound like her child was replaceable. It was still her child and she still loved her just as much as if she had been born.

When Chuck was released he tried to see her but she couldn’t. Not knowing that it was their being together that killed her child. Not when every time she looked at him she saw her daughters imagined face looking back at her. It was her weakness for Chuck that almost cost her both her daughter and Chuck.

Humphrey understood. He stood by her side and understood what she needed even when she didn’t know herself. It was him who suggested going to the church and talking to the minister. He said it would be a way to move on. She didn’t want to move on but she knew he was right. She couldn’t stop living for a series of imagined futures with a child she would never have.

She didn’t want the others to know what she and Humphrey were planning. Let them think she and Humphrey were having an affair. This was just for her and she felt stupid for wanting it in the first place. They would never understand.

* * *

 

Chuck was determined. Blair had been avoiding him since the accident and now even her precious Louis had come to him for help. She was sneaking around with Humphrey, of all people. He caught them going into a secret hideaway, unlocking the gate going up the stairs and hurrying inside a building.

Picking the lock was easy. He had learned how to breaking into any locked door years ago when he used to break into his father’s liquor cabinet, back when Bart actually cared that his son was drinking.

He was shocked upon opening the doors to find himself standing in a church. He saw the minister ushering them both outside into the churchyard and followed them. The minister took his position in front of a small polished stone and began to speak about life and death. As he spoke a tall man dress all in black lowered a box into the ground. The minister finished speaking and moved away revealing the stone which read: Olivia Serena Waldorf : You were loved.

As the empty coffin lay in the ground and was covered with earth Dan gestured to Chuck and stepped aside to allow Chuck to put him arms around Blair. As she turned and sobbed into his chest Chuck found that he himself was crying alongside her.

Spotted: C and B saying goodbye. A loving tribute to fallen child. My condolences B. XOXO Gossip Girl


End file.
